Loophole
by Jadeling
Summary: Richard Jeffries finds a way to help Lyla and Louis legally claim their son as their own. One shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from **August Rush**, but if anyone wants to give me a Louis I wouldn't mind. They are the property of WB studios and other people, sob! I just write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others, and make no profit from this work._

_Author's Notes: I honestly don't know how this became a Richard Jefferies fic, because it was really going to be a Lyla and Louis fic. Don't ask. On the other hand, I've read some of the other AR fics out here and wondered if anyone else noticed this little fact or if it was just me. By the way, I have no clue about what rights a parent has in New York or really in any state concerning relinquishing parental rights for an unborn child, so if I got anything wrong, sorry!_

**Loophole**

Richard Jeffries watches.

He watches as the boy on stage called August Rush, no Evan Taylor, conducts his first concert. He watches in awe, as he hears the music an 11 year old composed so his parents can find him. He watches and then sees Lyla Novacek come closer to the stage as if in a trance. He watches as Louis comes to her side and he just knows that man is Evan's father. He watches as Evan finishes conducting and turns to see his parents for the first time.

Richard smile grows wider and though he's sure it's horribly improper and simply not one does at one's first concert; he's happy as Evan leaps off his little podium, and hurries to the edge of the stage. Evan's actions seem to break whatever spell the music had cast upon the two adults and before he can even swing his legs over the edge, the trio has reached each other in a jumble of hugs, smiles, tears, and laughter, completely ignorant of the applause thundering around them. However, nothing can last forever. As the spectators farthest from the stage begin to leave, it is the officials and the press close to them that start to intrude with their bright flash photography, and incessant questions. Even as Lyla begins to lead Evan back to the stage exits with Louis following them, creating a type of shield, even when introductions are made to Hope, the Reverend; Richard knows things are far from over due to a simple form, a simple loophole, really. He briefly wonders why he continues to go to work every Monday.

"What do you mean he can't come with me? He's my son." Lyla's voice cracks from a combination of anger and desperation, "he's my son," she whispers this time and a small tear trails down her cheek. Evan gives his mother a tighter hug in an attempt to comfort her, as Louis places a hand protectively on her shoulders.

His eyes are apologetic and no one can accuse him of being unfeeling, "I'm very sorry Ms. Novacek, but as I explained at my office, even though this is an unusual and complicated set of circumstances, Evan is still a ward of the state. I have to put his well-being first." Seeing that both Louis and Lyla are about to argue with his statement; he decides to see if a compromise can be made. "Look it's late and there are still quite a few questions and processes we'll need to go through. It's too late for me to place Evan in a facility; I'll take him to my place for the night, and I'll bring him to my office tomorrow morning. How about you two come by at 9, that way you can use the time to get to know each other, while that'll give me time to review the details of your case more thoroughly, then in the afternoon we'll discuss our options?" It's far from an optimal solution and he knows it, but he hopes his words and eyes can tell them how sorry he is that the system isn't perfect; and that it'll probably the best they'll be able to get. As he watches the family, because it would take a complete idiot to think otherwise, he initially thinks they'll still protest, but it's Louis who nods first.

"All right, we'll do it your way." There's a brief pause, "for now."

The older man nods knowing that he's won this battle, but that both parents are more than willing to go to war if they have to. He only hopes that the two will realize that really, he _is_ on their side. "Evan, it's time we get going." His heart breaks a bit as he watches the boy share one last hug with his parents before Evan walks over to him. "Don't worry, you'll be with them soon," and even as the words leave his lips he knows, this time, it's a promise he'll be able to keep.

Lyla gives Evan a small reassuring smile, "It's okay, baby. You heard Mr. Jefferies; we'll see you tomorrow and every day after that until you're ours for good." Her son nods at her words and grasps the his hand before they slowly make their way out of the performer wing. She never takes her eyes off of him until the darkness claims both figures; it's then when her courage shatters; and the tears she held back for Evan's benefit come forth. Her hands cover her face as her sobs causing her body to shake, and it's only Louis' strength that keeps her stranding as he pulls her closer to his embrace, running one hand soothingly up and down her back, while whispering over and over, "It'll be all right; we'll get him back."

* * *

At 8:50 am, Richard Jeffries is alone at his desk. Louis and Lyla were both at his office waiting for him to arrive at 8, and he didn't have the heart to let the parents wait longer than necessary to spend some time with their son. Unfortunately, he couldn't let the two of them just walk out with Evan, so after explaining the circumstances to a colleague and getting both Lyla's and Louis' cell numbers, the three were currently going out for some breakfast and some well deserved bonding time. In the meantime, he places a call at the church Evan had spend the last couple of months at, along with Julliard, to get his records and other information. Both places assured him that Evan is a welcomed addition until his legal status could be finalized. The African-American feels relieved that there were others who show concern over Evan's well-being, some of kids in the system, aren't so lucky.

He now begins to pour over Evan's file, searching for any detail, anything that will make the transition from ward to legal son easy, well, as easy as the New York Family Courts will allow. He sighs; picking up the parental consent form again. _Things would be so much simpler if this would just disappear._ He thinks balefully, and yet even as he thinks it; he knows it's not quite as simple as that. They have to prove that Lyla never had any intention of giving up her parental rights; even if her father signed for her, he didn't act upon her wishes. They would even have to prove they were Evan's biological parents with a DNA test which could take up to six months since the lab was always backed up with other cases, and Evan's birth certificate didn't even list Louis Connelly as his father. In fact, it listed Evan's father as "Unknown."

Suddenly, Richard blinks. Looking back at the birth certificate and the consent form, the only thought running through his head is, _It__ can't be that simple, can it?_ Then as if a hurricane is approaching his door, Richard Jefferies picks up his phone and begins dialing a lawyer from the family court with a smile on his face.

* * *

It's 1:30 before Lyla and Louis are sitting down in front of his desk, after dropping Evan off at the church to catch up with Hope and the others. The older man gives the two a soft smile hoping to calm some of their frayed nerves before beginning. "I noticed that Evan's birth certificate doesn't list Mr. Connelly as his father." Before either could protest he explains himself, "It's not an accusation; just an observation."

"I never told my father Louis' full name. I guess I just wanted to keep it a secret, like if I told him, something bad would happen." She lets out a bitter chuckle at herself and her past.

Richard nods a little before shifting his focus at Louis, "So, you were never informed that you fathered a child?"

The man in front of him shakes his head, "And if I did, I'd never agree to let my boy go, not without discussing it with Lyla first."

"Ms. Novacek, did you not inform Mr. Connelly about Evan because you were afraid for the life of your unborn child or for yourself?" Lyla's jaw drop and shocked eyes are all the answer he needs before his smile becomes a grin. "That's good; actually, that might be all the leverage we need to get this settled as quickly as possible. I think I just found the loophole you've been hoping for."

Louis is still sputtering from a mix of indignant anger and confusion as Lyla's mind begins to comprehend Richard's meaning, her head then turns to Louis and she lays a soothing hand over his, "You never gave your consent." Her soft words stop Louis cold.

"What?"

"You never gave your consent to give up Evan," Lyla repeated softly. "You may not have known about him, but you still had to the right to decide to if you wanted to keep him, but you were never given that chance." Her expression is hopeful; and Louis looks back at the older man for confirmation, not quite believing what he just heard.

Richard Jefferies chuckles a bit before leaning a little over his desk to explain, "She's right." He confirms before continuing, "We'll have to prove that you two are Evan's biological parents, but a simple DNA test can prove that and given the amount of musical talent the three of you possess, we all know what the results will be. However, assuming that there is nothing in your record to indicate that you would have been a poor father to Evan, since you were never informed of you rights as a parent, technically, the state of New York has no right to keep you from Evan. You are his father and you never consented to reject those rights; a judge shouldn't have any problem with your claim. Ms. Novacek's claim is a bit more complicated. I don't know what your plans you have concerning the three of you, but judging from what I saw last night and this morning; I think if we get Mr. Connelly's claim settled, then getting the courts to recognize you as Evan's mother shouldn't be too hard either."

Louis speaks for both of them, "How quickly?"

Richard sucks in a breath, "It depends; our lab has a 3 month back log," seeing their dejected faces he offers another solution, "However, I can give you a list of independent and credible labs willing to do the DNA test and the results should come within a week, but it can be expensive," He warns them, but notes the determination on their faces and continues on. "I've already talked to someone from legal and we can probably get your case fast tracked but I'll need some additional information like financials, work histories, character witnesses, just in case, and hopefully, by the end of the week you'll be able to take Evan with you for good."

Lyla and Louis look at each other for a moment before turning back at the social worker with matching smiles on their faces. "We'll do whatever it takes," Lyla vows.

* * *

**Ten days later inside the halls of one of New York's court rooms.**

Richard Jeffries watches.

He watches as a judge agrees with Louis' lawyer that the state has ignored his rights as a father and awards Louis custody of his son. He watches as the judge orders Social Services to give Evan Taylor, no, Evan Connelly to his father this afternoon. He watches as the judge smiles and tells Louis to hug his son, to which the musician is more than happy to comply. He watches as Lyla laughs with her son, before Louis kisses her and Evan begins to jump up and down asking to go to the park. He watches as three individuals come together as one family as he did so many nights ago. He watches their joy, and is reminded why he still wakes up every Monday and goes to work.

All because of a simple loophole.

_Jadeling's__ Notes: It's one in the morning and this took me less than a day…wow, talk about being inspired. I hope it wasn't too sappy for you all._


End file.
